Am I dreaming?
by Roberto A
Summary: This is Yaoi. It pairs Otacon and Snake and I have it set in the middle of the first MGS. Read and reveiw it please.


Am I Dreaming?  
Otacon hustles into the cramped hotel room and falls to the bed in exhaustion, suitcases thudding next to the bed, forgotten for now. He was drained from having to hold onto Snake on the snowmobile for three hundred or so miles. It was not all bad, however, he loved feeling Snake's body. He loved the feel of that muscled body moving so closely to his. Otacon realizes that he has a raging hard on to get rid of and only ten seconds to do so, before his roommate, Snake, came in. He shifts, undresses, gets under the covers, and begins to doze. A noise keeps him from doing so immediately, however. He hears his door open and close and a person comes in and sits on his bed. Otacon is scared to death. A person just came into his room and he has a major erection begging for some attention. His fuzzy brain does not take into consideration that Snake still had not entered the room before he crawled into bed. ***  
Snake enters the room quietly, hoping to catch the scientist in the shower. He has wanted the scientist naked since he first saw him. Admittedly seeing him soil his pants was not attractive; He still loved the lithe, nerdy looking man. He knows that Otacon is most likely asleep so, he sits on the bed softly and he begins to undress. ***  
Otacon hears the person rustling what sounds like clothes. "Oh no," he thinks, "I still have the disk in my pants. If they get that, Metal Gear will come back. I cannot let that happen. He decides to at least hinder the person before Snake gets there to kill them. He grabs the cover he is wrapped in tightly and pulls it up. Snake, sensing the movement, stands up and turns towards the bed. Otacon decides that since he has the person's attention, he may as well get them now, rather than later. He springs, pulling the cover over Snake's head and he drops, grabbing the assailant tightly by the waist. Otacon finds Snake's gun and he pulls it from the holster. He pulls the cover off and pushes the gun into Snake's face.  
"Otacon," Snake rumbles in his customary monotone, "It's me." Otacon's brain clears and he realizes that it is truly Snake. Otacon stands firm, arms locked in position, body tightly wrapped on Snake's. "It's okay Otacon. No one will hurt you. All I can ask is; could you get your boner off of my thigh and the gun out of my face?" Otacon realizes that, yes his boner was still there; it had not diminished. He yelps, rips the cover from around Snake's legs, and covers himself; cowering into the bed. Snake turns to the frightened scientist and says quietly, "So, I turn you on, huh? I must admit Otacon; it was hard for me to control myself on that snowmobile. I think you are very sexy."  
Snake gets on his hands and knees on the bed and crawls to the scientist. He pulls the cover from him and pulls his curled up body in to a better position. Otacon is afraid of what is going to happen next. Was Snake going to call him a fag and run? Was he going to stay and torture him? While these thoughts flow through his mind, Otacon feels his head being put into a kissing position. He sees Snake lowering his head towards his. ***  
An alarm goes off. Otacon awakes with a start. "Dammed it," he swears quietly, "I must have fallen asleep at my terminal again." The door to his office opens and in walks a person in a freaky biomechanical suit. He looks like an ancient ninja. "Oh shit," is all Otacon can mutter before his door opens again. He looks on, astonished, as Snake enters stealthily. The ninja approached Otacon slowly. Otacon already knows that he intends to do some harm. Snake distracts the ninja enough for Otacon to hide, but not before letting the poor scientist embarrass himself. The frightened scientist pisses his pants while staring down the evil ninja.  
The ninja is about to slash Otacon in two when he finally turns around to face Snake. Otacon takes advantage of the Ninja's division of attention and crawls into a nearby locker to wait out the fight. The fight lasts a good twenty minutes before Snake opens the locker door. "It's safe now," Snake says in his usual monotone, "I kicked his ass and now he's gone. Now, what can you tell me about Metal Gear and what the fuck is going on here?"  
Otacon just stands there staring at Snake before shaking his head. "Well, the U.S. government hired me and a slew of other scientists to create a bipedal robot. I did that mainly alone while the others began on a top-secret project that I eventually came to be a part of also. They were building a rail gun capable of launching nuclear weapons without propulsion, making the bomb invisible to radar. I did not help develop the weapon, but I did help them attach it to my robotic 'power suit', if I must say. I only did it because I know that the government could charge me with sedition if they felt so inclined." Otacon pulls out a cigarette and begins to light it and puff on it as he continues, "I am not one for machines of war, but I had to help or they would have left me here to rot. I hate war and I didn't sign up to make weapons."  
Snake scoffs and says in a slightly amused monotone, "All scientists say that. The opposite is true, in the end. You end up getting "forced" to create the very weapons, which you hate. They turn you into tools of war and death and I think that all scientists decide to fold, just to see what sort of evil they can create." Otacon shakes his head slightly as Snake continues, a slight smile tracing his strong lips, "You still don't believe me, huh? Well doctor. I can say from experience that all men have a dark side and I think you used this opportunity to dredge up your innermost hatreds and you also got to see the reckoning of your monster. How does it feel to know that you have just doomed millions of people that I now have to save? Don't you feel the slightest joy knowing that you have just created the most powerful, and stealth weapon of mass destruction known to man? How does it feel to have the most dangerous baby on the face of the planet?"  
Otacon shivers as a ghost wind passes from his back to his brain and lodges there. He knows that Snake is right, yet he cannot deny the power he feels dripping off of the brawny soldier's words. He finds no malice in them only genuine, blunt curiosity. He feels his skin losing all of its heat, as the cold wind seems to have focused itself on his lower back, intensifying his shivering. Snake sees his shivering, but he ignores it and continues, "I bet that you're pretty damned happy, huh, Doctor. Your pet project is about to come to life and destroy everything and everyone in its path! What the hell possessed you to work for that psycho, Liquid? What, in the name of all that is righteous, made you decide to arm that freak?"  
Otacon's blood is boiling with lust. He wants Snake to drop that constant monotone and break into a song to woo him and sweep him into his arms. He knows that now is not the time, so he transforms the lust to rage and spits back at Snake in a seething torrent, "Why the fuck do you care? It's not like they hustled into your life, taking you hostage, just like your own government! The bastards threatened to "lose" me down here and then when I do give in, I get taken hostage, yet again, only this time they had guns and they were not afraid of using them. You haven't had to give up your dream of peace due to someone barging in and change the course of your life for the worst! I've had to give up me life for them, and what do I get? I get called a coward by their mercenary! You know what I say? FUCK YOU! I've lost more than anyone else here! I had a life. I had a job that I loved. I had someone there to help me feel human. You know what they did to him? They locked him in Leavenworth! So, yeah, I have been here working as fast as I can to fix this bastard to save the man I love and everything he epitomizes. Life, love, and my happiness!"  
Otacon begins to break down. His knees buckle and he collapses into the chair behind a smashed computer terminal, the one he had been sleeping at, as a matter of fact. He feels the tears nearing, but he fights them down as he continues, quietly, "So, don't fucking bitch at me about betraying millions of people, myself included. I had my reasons and if you do not understand you can go and blow it out of your ass. I don't care what you think or feel I only care that I have been here, alone for more then three months and I want to see my reason for believing in peace. I want to see my reason for living."  
Snake does not answer the agitated scientists protestations, but he continues by asking, "Will you help me stop this thing?" Otacon looks at him and nods his head. Snake levels his eyes on the scientist as he says, "It will be dangerous. Are you up to it?" Again, the slightly hurt scientist nods. Snake notes the defeat in the scientist's demeanor and he rumbles lightly, "I won't manipulate you, Otacon. I promise that what you do is up to you; all you have to do is hack some files and help me if I run into a technical block somewhere. Now, how do I get to the hangar where they store metal gear?"  
"Rex." Otacon corrects, automatically. He blushes a little as Snake fixes him with a scrutinizing stare as if he was going to say, 'Forced into this project, huh?' The scientist ignores the glance and continues, "You have to go from Communications Tower One to Communications Two. From there you have to cross a large field and find the only room that has a bunch of stuff in it. You can't miss it because it is the only room that has two cameras, instead of gun turrets. From there, the way is just straight down and forward from there."  
Snake is about to leave when he turns and says, "Thanks, Otacon." He turns and leaves. Otacon sits there waiting on Snake's call. He waits for a while, before finally he gets one. Apparently, the door to the catwalk that connects Comm. Towers A and B was frozen shut. Otacon explains that he will have to blast the doors from outside to get them to work again. Snake acknowledges his explanation and begins to climb up the stairs in Comm. Tower A once more. Otacon checks the schematics for the Comm. Towers and he sees that the elevator in Comm. Tower B is malfunctioning.  
He dons his optic Camouflage and goes to fix the problem. 


End file.
